


Pining for Normalcy

by Aaronlisa



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: Buffy wants to be normal in all things.





	Pining for Normalcy

**Author's Note:**

> Set during BtVS Season before the Angelus-arc occurs.

Sometimes she finds herself being rather jealous of Willow and Xander. Not only are they normal teenagers but they get to have normal teenage relationships. Although sometimes when she watches Cordelia and Xander together, she has to wonder how normal is it for your very popular girlfriend to try to hide how serious her relationship with you is? And then Willow's boyfriend is also a werewolf so that can't be too normal. But at least, Willow's relationship with Oz is rather normal aside from three or four days a month. 

It's not as if Willow or Xander have to deal with a _Romeo and Juliet_ love affair. And while she's sure there are some girls that would find it romantic, she's not too keen on the fact that the titular characters both die at the end of that particular play. Death isn't something that she sees as either romantic or favourable. Although she knows that there's going to come a day where she will die, she certainly hopes that day is sometime far off in the very distant future. Like when she's 90-something and she's all wrinkly and saggy with a parcel of kids, grandkids and even great-grandkids. 

(Deep down inside, in a place she won't even admit to herself, she sometimes fears that she'll be lucky to make it to graduation. She is _the_ Slayer and her kind aren't known for having long lives. But a girl can dream, you know. And dream she does, it's part and parcel of being both a Slayer and a young woman..) 

And as much as she loves Angel - and she does, Buffy would be the first to shout it from the rooftops if they were normal and all - she just sometimes wants something a little more normal. Sometimes, she thinks that she'd love to have a fight with her mother about how her mother's concerned that she's dating a much older man. In fact sometimes in math class, she daydreams about it. She can picture Joyce Summers telling her off for dating a college-aged boy, _no strike that man_, and how she's only sixteen. And really what kind of name is Angel, anyhow?

However, Buffy can't really talk to her mom about Angel or any of their relationship woes. The whole fact that Angel isn't some college-aged boy (or man) but an vampire. A very much older vampire. And she's not really able to ask her mom how could someone like Angel see anything in someone like her. Angel may look like he's twenty-something but he's been alive for a lot longer. And even if you don't count the whole years as a soulless monster, he's had a soul for at least hundred years. He's experienced and she's just some dumb kid. 

Buffy sighs as she rests her face into the palm of her hand as she tries to pay attention to her teacher. But it's hard when she sees Xander pass Cordelia a note. She doesn't even know what those two could have to say to one another that can't wait until after class. Then again they spend so much time kissing or fighting, maybe a note passed in class is the only time they have a moment to actually talk about something. If Willow were in this class instead of the advanced one, she'd probably roll her eyes and tell Buffy that they're just arranging time to suck each other face's off. 

And she wants that. She wants to be able to annoy her friends with how much she can't keep her hands off of her boyfriend but aside from a few heated moments, they have been relatively chaste. Not that she wants to rush into anything with any boy (or vampire), no matter how much she loves them. It's just she wants to have a relationship that's normal and mundane. One where she knows her mom would roll her eyes over it and tell her that by the time she's in college, she probably won't remember the boy's name. (Even if she'd fight with her mother about that.) 

* * * 

It's much later and her ennui from being surrounded by people parading their sickening teenage love affairs around her has been forgotten. Instead she's covered in graveyard dust after having taken out a nest of vampires. Angel is there in front of her. 

"Are you okay Buffy?" 

His voice is soft and gentle and she looks up at him. It feels like her heart is racing just to be near him. She nods in response and he reaches out with his hand to cup her jaw and she feels so tiny and delicate when he does that. When he leans forward and presses his lips against her as he wraps his arms around her? 

Normal is suddenly the most overrated thing she's ever heard of. She feels like she's coming home when he does this. Every single time. 

She sighs as he rests his forehead against her. They don't say I love you to one another all of the time. But they don't have to.


End file.
